


i carry your heart with me

by iseekdaylight



Series: the stuff of comets [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Warning: Implied Head Injury, a bit of angst, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: Their Olympic dream had come and gone, though not in the way that they had imagined it. Despite that, Johnny wants to keep their promise of always being together.No matter what.





	i carry your heart with me

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn’t going to write another side story to my list of side stories, but JohnTen City is strong in asking. And I am whipped for JohnTen so.
> 
> This fic delves into the POVs of both Johnny and Ten. It’ll be Johnny’s POV first then to Ten’s halfway through the fic. Scenes contain flashbacks from their relationship from 2018 to 2019 then returns to the present, which took place after _don’t let them dim your fire_. 
> 
> Also, I have mentioned this in the tags, but please note that there is a mention of a possible head injury sustained by one of the characters. 
> 
> Since this is the second of the four stories for _the stuff of comets_ , I’ve decided to make a comprehensive guide! Please head over [here](https://iseekdaylight.dreamwidth.org/) for some of my thoughts, character profiles, headcanons, and a figure skating guide, I guess. 
> 
> Upon checking the draft of this fic, I became aware that the socmed part at the end is not mobile-friendly. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Aaaanddd, a special thank you to my eternal beta reader, @caramiro. 
> 
> That’s all. Happy reading! <3

**2018**

Seoul. It’s nighttime, and the air is a little humid, a sign that summer is coming up. Johnny sighs and shrugs off his jacket as he and Ten walk hand in hand to cross the street, towards the GS25 near their hotel.

“See you over breakfast!” Jaehyun yells from the other side of the street.

Johnny turns to look at them as soon as they reach the other side, grinning and waving. “See ya!” he yells. Once his friends turn around to head back to the hotel, he glances at his boyfriend, who had just put his hand down. “So.” He gestures a hand towards the convenience store. “This is it.”

Ten hums, looking up at the bright signs of GS25. “The convenience store where you realized you were in love with me,” he finishes with a chuckle.

He turns red at those words. It definitely sounded ridiculous when he told that to Ten a few months ago, how he realized he fell in love with the younger one when they hung out at GS25 after _All That Skate_. Ten had definitely judged him back then, slightly.

But that’s the truth, and he can’t change that. In fact, he’s grateful that he had that realization, even if it’s in someplace as weird as a convenience store. If he’s still as clueless as he was before, he and Ten would probably be still running around in circles.

“Do you wanna get something inside?” Johnny offers, clearing his throat.

“I’m still too full from dinner, but I could use some tea.” Ten grins, tugging Johnny by the hand to head inside.

Johnny trails behind Ten as the latter strolls through the aisles, glancing at some of the displayed products before putting them back on the shelves. The younger one squints at the Hangul on the labels, concentrated on trying to decode what they say based on the limited Korean he picked up from their friends. He shakes his head and approaches his boyfriend, translating what the words mean.

Despite Ten claiming that he’s full from dinner, he ends up getting a bag of chips and a bottle of iced tea. Johnny, meanwhile, settles with another bottle of beer. He pays for their purchases while Ten takes a seat outside, the same spot where they had that talk last year and where Johnny had that realization.

Ten heaves a heavy sigh just as Johnny sets down their purchases on the table. “Everything okay?” he asks, shifting his seat so that he’s close enough to hold Ten’s hand.

“Yeah, just …” He shakes his head. “It’s nothing really important.”

“I’d still like to hear it.”

The younger one relaxes, a smile crossing his face. “Can you believe this is gonna be a thing? Announcing retirements over chicken and beer? First, it was Hansol, now it’s Yuta.”

Yuta had just announced over chicken and beer that he was going to retire after the following season. Johnny had sort of expected it. After all, most skaters aim for the Olympics as the lifetime goal, then give up competing when they reached that goal.

Their friend was one of those skaters. “And besides,” Yuta had added at that time, nonchalantly popping a piece of grilled meat in his mouth, “I can’t keep up with the younger skaters anymore. In Japan, you can easily be replaced unless you’re, you know, Yuzuru.”

“What are you gonna do when the season is over?” Johnny had asked.

“Head back home,” Yuta had answered. “Some TV networks are actually inviting me to guest in their variety shows. Kanako says I have a knack for variety, so.”

“You’ll do great there,” Hansol had remarked with a smile. Johnny could tell that the oldest of the group’s fingers are intertwined with Yuta’s from below the table.

It was clear that the announcement affected Ten more than Johnny had expected it to be. Then again, Ten and Yuta were almost always lumped in the same international competitions, hence their closeness.

“Hey.” Johnny wraps his arms around Ten. “It’s Yuta’s decision. Right now, let’s just make the most of his remaining time at VSC.”

“I know.” Ten sniffs, burying his head on the crook of Johnny’s neck. “It just sucks that everyone’s slowly moving out of Vancouver, you know?”

Johnny knows that feeling. They’ve yet to feel the effects of Hansol retiring, and now they’re anticipating losing Yuta at VSC, too. Soon, Taeyong and Jaehyun will leave, and then …

He dares ask it. “Babe?” he says. “Are you planning to leave Vancouver, too?”

Ten pulls away, his eyes wide. “I … no. Not anytime soon,” he replies. “If I go, no one else in Thailand is gonna take my place. Plus, I have that ice show I’m planning. I have to continue competing.”

Johnny wants to sigh in relief, but … “But what are you planning to do when you retire? You’ve thought about it before, right?”

His boyfriend bites his bottom lip, and Johnny feels guilty for making Ten remember that one time he almost retired. “Back then, I would have flown back to Thailand and stayed there,” Ten admits. “But now, I’m having second thoughts.”

“Then stay with me” is what Johnny wants to say. He may have been used to Ten leaving Vancouver for months, at least he knew that the younger one would come back. But if Ten retired, Johnny wouldn’t be seeing him much anymore, and his heart aches at the thought.

But that would be selfish of him. Ten is a star, and he deserves to shine, especially in his own country.

So instead, he says, “We’ll find a way, okay?” He brings his hands to Ten’s face. “We have the time.”

Ten smiles at that, so radiant that Johnny thinks he could be blinded by it. “Yeah, we do.”

Johnny vaguely remembers a promise they made when they were kids. They were sitting in the living room of Johnny’s house, watching the men’s free skate of the Olympics in Torino. Somehow they ended up imagining what it would be like on top of that Olympic podium, and how fun it would be if they were standing there together. And then came the promise that they would always be together, no matter what.

Their Olympic dream had come and gone, though not in the way that they had imagined it. Despite that, Johnny wants to keep their promise of always being together.

No matter what.

**2020**

The space beside him is empty when Johnny wakes up. He immediately opens his eyes and, sure enough, Ten’s side of the bed is empty and very much made up. Which is weird, considering that his boyfriend tends to sleep in on their days off.

Then he remembers where he is. He’s not in Vancouver, but in Bangkok. He and Ten had arranged a weekend trip in Hua Hin, and he’s supposed to be up by—

Johnny reaches his phone and checks the time, swearing as he realizes he had slept through his alarm. He immediately bounces off the bed and heads to the bathroom, the grogginess instantly gone.

His hair is still wet when he heads downstairs to the living room, luggage in tow. Ten is nowhere to be seen, so he plops the luggage near the entrance and makes his way to the kitchen, where he hears the sound of something frying.

Ten’s mother looks up from the pan she’s holding, and she brightens up. “Good morning, Johnny,” she greets.

Her smile reminds him so much of Ten, so cheerful and so vivid. He returns the smile. “Good morning, Auntie Pimporn.”

“Have a seat and have some breakfast. Ten just went to run some errands with Tern, but she told me to tell you to go ahead.” As she says that, she manages to scoop some porridge from a nearby pot, sliding the bowl to him.

Johnny takes a spoonful of porridge and puts it in his mouth, humming in approval. “This is really good,” he remarks.

She smiles again, taking a seat next to him, preparing two cups of coffee. “Are you excited for your trip?”

“Definitely,” Johnny says after a few more spoonfuls of porridge. “I’ve looked up the place, and it’s really beautiful.”

“You’ll love it there. It’s a good respite from the bustling of the city.”

He nods, sipping his coffee. “It’s too bad you can’t come with us.” And he means it. He had been close to the Leechaiyapornkul family since they came to Vancouver, and he keeps in touch with them even when the rest of the family moved back to Bangkok. Ten often joked that his father liked Johnny more than him.

“Oh, nonsense. It’s your first time in Thailand, and I think you’d much more enjoy it with Ten. Besides,”—She tucks her chin on her hand, elbow propped on the table—“you’re planning to do something, and Ten doesn’t know it yet. We wouldn’t want to ruin your moment.”

Johnny turns red at that, his heartbeat going on overdrive. His hand immediately finds its way inside his jeans pocket, searching until he could feel the ring in his palms. It feels light, yet the meaning weighs down on him every time he touched it, every time he thought about it.

Pimporn must have sensed his discomfort because she shifts closer and pats his hand that is on top of the table. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes,” he’s quick to answer. He had thought about it for a year, and every day his resolve grows.

That doesn’t mean he’s not scared, though.

She hums and nods. “You know we’ll be supporting the both of you, whatever happens.”

“Even if he says no?” Johnny asks, although that possibility fills him with dread.

“I’m sure he’ll have his reasons.” She chuckles. “But knowing him, I doubt it.”

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of the car honking, then Ten and Tern’s voices sounding like they’re having a good-natured banter. Pimporn immediately stands up to head back to the pot on the stove, taking two bowls near the counter on her way.

Johnny, meanwhile, takes his hand out of his pocket and concentrates on his breakfast, praying that his heartbeat normalizes before Ten comes in.

**2018**

The off-season is usually the perfect opportunity to take care of stuff that skaters have neglected while competing. In Mark’s case, it’s catching up on schoolwork, taking up a few units at UBC. For Taeyong and Jaehyun, and Yuta, it’s going back to their hometowns to visit their families.

Ten had already visited his family after Worlds, so he’s back training in Vancouver. In his case, he has pretty much neglected the state of his apartment, which is dismal, if Johnny says so himself.

They end up going to the department store, in search for supplies and a wallpaper design. Ten had wanted a change of atmosphere in his apartment and had only decided on pastel green when he asked for Johnny’s input.

It actually feels like they’re living together.

They are, sort of, or at least that’s what Johnny wants to believe. He already has some of his belongings in Ten’s place, and Ten has some of his clothes stashed in Johnny’s closet. They’ve already slept over in each other’s places and their families practically treat them as if they are their own.

Jaehyun once dubbed them as “married,” which is all in good fun until Johnny actually starts thinking about it seriously.

“Do you like that?”

Johnny blinks back to reality. He’s standing in front of a sample of wallpapers, hands tight on the cart. Ten looks at him expectantly, seemingly oblivious to the older one’s thoughts. “Uh,” he says dumbly, trying to make a quick first impression of the wallpaper in front of him, “we can try looking for other samples. I’m not so sure about it.”

“Okay!” Ten strolls to the next set of samples, still unaware about Johnny’s thoughts.

Finally, they decide on a wallpaper and they manage to buy a couple more things for the apartment. They lug all their purchases in Johnny’s car before heading to a nearby restaurant for early dinner. Johnny still can’t seem to shake his thoughts off, and he decides to say it instead. After all, they’ve known each other for forever and they’ve been dating for almost a year. This should be a normal topic of conversation among couples, right?

He takes a deep breath. “Ten?” he begins.

“Yeah?” Ten sets down his burger and wipes the edge of his mouth with a napkin.

“Have you ever thought about us living together?” He catches his boyfriend’s eyes widen, and he immediately launches into an explanation. “I mean, I practically live in your apartment already, and sometimes you stay over in my place, but … you know, have you ever thought about having a place just to ourselves?”

Ten looks at his plate, and Johnny could have sworn he had just made the younger one freak out.

“H-Hey, I’m sorry for dropping it on you so suddenly!” he quickly says, already panicking. “You don’t have to think about it seriously now, I just—“

“Johnny.” Ten’s eyes are soft now, and his hand reaches for Johnny’s from across the table. “It’s okay. I’ve thought about it, too. I just … didn’t know when the right time was for me to bring it up.”

The panic bubbling in his stomach is quick to melt away, and he relaxes.

Ten continues. “I mean, we just started going out last year, so I didn’t know if it was the right time. Plus, I don’t think I could convince you since you love your family.”

“Well, this is me telling you that I’m thinking about it,” Johnny chuckles.

His boyfriend frowns. “Is that okay?” he asks. “I mean, what about Mark?”

“I see him every day at VSC, I think he’ll be fine. Besides, I can still drop by home. It’s literally fifteen minutes away from the rink.” He takes Ten’s hand in both of his hands. “Look, I know we just started discussing this now, but I’ve pretty much made up my mind. I want to be part of your life, Ten, more than we have been together since we were kids.”

Ten’s eyes are already glassy. After a short period of silence, he draws in a shaky breath and squeezes Johnny’s hands. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be living with a sap,” he finally remarks.

“I’m taking that as a yes?” He practically beams, and he doesn’t bother quashing the lump in his throat.

“Of course, babe,” Ten giggles, leaning forward, lips brushing against Johnny’s.

**2020**

Johnny thinks that he could get used to this, being in the passenger’s seat.

In Vancouver, he’s mostly taking the wheel. He could still talk to Ten, but his focus is always on the road, lest he gets the both of them in an unwanted accident. Granted, he gets a few minutes’ respite when the stoplight turns red, but even then, he has to pay attention as to when it will turn green.

But now that they’re in Thailand, it’s Ten who does the driving and Johnny is in the passenger’s seat. He has the perfect view of his boyfriend, who is humming a Thai song playing on the radio, eyes focused on the road ahead. Occasionally, he would narrow his eyes at some car that would overtake them, or some random pedestrian that ran in front of them just as the stoplight turned green.

He would never get tired of looking at Ten. Every day, he grows to be more breathtaking than ever that Johnny wonders how he could still breathe.

This is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He’s sure of that.

He puts his hand in his pocket, feeling the ring that had been hiding there the entire day. Part of him wishes he had thought the whole proposal plan through. All he knows is that he’s probably going to make this speech of how much he loves Ten then get down on one knee.

But where and how he’s going to say it is another question. For the past week since his extended stay in Thailand, that was all he had been trying to figure out, but to no avail. It was either too public—he didn’t want people to pity him if Ten rejects him (which he hopes not), and neither does he want Ten feel pressured to say yes—or it just didn’t feel right.

He just knows that he has to propose here, in Thailand, and he has until this weekend trip to do it.

“Is there something on my face?” Ten asks, bringing him back to reality. The stoplight is red, and his boyfriend is looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

Johnny chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m just admiring my very handsome boyfriend.”

“Smooth talker,” Ten laughs, starting the engine once more as the stoplight turns green. “But do carry on. We still have, like, half an hour left ‘till we reach my uncle’s guesthouse.”

“I don’t know, your head might get so big, the roof of the car might ex—ow!” He laughs along, rubbing the arm that Ten just hit. “It’s true!”

“Johnny Seo, you are lucky that I love you and that you are hot as hell. Otherwise, I would have thrown you out of this car.”

They continue the banter until they arrive at the guesthouse. Johnny marvels at how much the place looks luxurious, and he can’t really believe they have the guesthouse to themselves during the weekend. “Are you sure this is okay with your uncle?” he asks.

“Yeah, definitely. He’s almost always out of the country anyway, so he rarely stays here. He has some of our house help go here once a month to maintain the place, and sometimes my parents hold events here.”

Johnny nods. “At least someone’s still taking care of the place.”

“Yeah, it would be a waste not to.” Ten takes out a remote that opens the garage door with a click. After parking the car inside and closing the garage door, he continues, “Come on. Let’s make ourselves at home.”

Johnny takes his bags and follows Ten inside the guesthouse. He makes a sound of awe as he does so, taking in the large window and the minimalist yet luxurious-looking design. “This is amazing,” he exclaims, immediately taking out his camera to snap photos.

“Glad you liked it.” Ten grins, stopping by one of the living room windows to take a look outside. “Now that I remember, this place has always been Instagram-worthy.”

He loves how the sunlight would cast gentle shadows on Ten’s face, making him look almost ethereal. “Babe,” he says softly, readying his camera, “strike a pose for me.” He chuckles when Ten does so, barely even batting an eyelash.

After snapping a couple of photos, Johnny is led to a tour of the guesthouse—the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom.

“There’s also a rooftop balcony.” Ten is now practically beaming with excitement, taking Johnny’s hand as he drags the older one upstairs.

Johnny gasps as he is greeted with a wonderful view from where they are standing. He snaps a photo of the view once they are at the edge of the rooftop balcony, then leans against the railings, his arm brushing against Ten’s.

“I’m glad you stayed,” Ten says after a long period of silence. “I don’t know how else I could drag you to Bangkok, given we were so busy the past few years.”

“Hey, anything for you.” Johnny puts on the camera strap so that he could bring his hands to Ten’s face. “And I’m glad we have the weekend to ourselves.”

Ten giggles, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulling him close. He initiates the kiss, and Johnny responds, arms around the younger one’s waist. The older one could sense Ten’s smile as their lips come together, break apart, and find each other again.

They break apart for air just as Ten’s stomach growls. Johnny laughs, dodging a light smack from the arm. “Come on, let’s get lunch.”

“I got the house help to get groceries before we went here, so there should be something in the fridge.”

Sure enough, Johnny finds the fridge full when he checks in the kitchen. “What do you wanna make?” he asks.

Ten hums, scanning through the ingredients in the fridge. “Nothing too fancy?” he says. “Mac and cheese?”

“Sounds good.”

Johnny takes some time familiarizing himself with the kitchen, figuring out where the supplies are located. Ten moves a little more quickly, preparing the ingredients and instructing Johnny how to operate the appliances. Soon, they pick up the usual pace they have whenever they’re cooking in their apartment, music playing in the background and them sneaking kisses every now and then.

This feels like a scene from a dream Johnny had always had ever since he realized he wanted to marry Ten—having a house (not just an apartment), staying in on lazy weekends, cooking, cuddling. He knows he wants to have all this—and more—with Ten forever. It’s just a matter of letting Ten know this and Ten wanting the same thing.

When the food is ready, they settle comfortably in the dining room. Ten occasionally checks his phone to figure out their itinerary for the weekend, and Johnny gives his occasional opinion, though he is actually fine wherever they go.

Eventually, Ten settles for a couple of places they could go in the afternoon. Johnny gives his approval, and they stand up to clear the table and to wash the dishes.

Actually, it was more of Johnny washing the dishes and Ten giving him a back hug. Which he doesn’t mind at all.

At least, until Ten’s hands start roaming under his shirt, causing Johnny to almost drop the plate he’s about to put on the dryer. “W-What are you doing?” he asks, though that was a rhetorical question more than anything.

Ten hums, and he could feel his boyfriend’s smile from the fabric of his shirt. “You know,” he says, a hint of mischief in his voice, “I couldn’t do this with my parents and my sister around.”

Obviously, he knew where this was going. He gasps as Ten’s thumb brushes against his nipple. “Can you at least let me finish with these dishes?” he manages to choke out.

Of course, Ten doesn’t listen. His hands keep roaming, until one of them roams lower, down to his jeans.

Johnny’s brain short-circuits. He doesn’t know how he manages to not drop the rest of the newly washed utensils, but he does, spinning Ten around until the younger one is the one against the counter, Johnny’s arms effectively trapping the younger one.

Ten giggles, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. “Why does this feel so familiar?” he asks.

He feels his face flame up as he remembers the first kiss they shared, with Ten leaning against the kitchen counter and all. “You were about to kill me then, remember?”

“Ah yes, because you were a jerk.”

Johnny groans, grabbing Ten by the thighs and plopping him on the nearby kitchen table. “Are you not gonna let that go?” he whines.

“Well …” Ten bites his bottom lip, looking more cute than sexy. “I gotta admit, you’ve had some character development over the years.”

“Some?” He raises an eyebrow at that. “Babe, if this is your idea of foreplay, you’re doing a terrible job at it.”

Ten laughs at that, full-body laughter that Johnny is more enamored (or maybe whipped) than pissed. He pulls Johnny closer, their foreheads pressed against each other. His gaze softens, and Johnny sort of melts. “I love you,” the younger one whispers.

Johnny smiles, so widely that his cheeks hurt and that his heart is close to bursting. And at that moment, he knows he wants this so badly, to be the source of Ten’s happiness, to be Ten’s partner in the good times and bad, for forever. “I love you, too,” he replies, closing the distance between them.

(They didn’t make it to the bedroom.)

**2019**

“I’m planning to ask Ten to marry me.”

He watches as Mark’s eyes widen, jaw dropping at the revelation. They’re at the diner near the rink, having dinner and some much-needed brother bonding. “Wow …” his brother says, after a while.

“Too soon?” Johnny smiles sheepishly.

“No, dude, that’s _amazing_!” Mark brightens up, and Johnny relaxes. “You guys have been perfect for each other since Day 1! This is a long time coming!”

Johnny lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Mark’s opinion means the world to him. “I’m still waiting for the right time to propose, though,” he admits. “We’re still busy the entire season, and I still don’t know how I’m gonna do it.”

“Don’t you just go down on one knee and—Wait.” Mark’s eyes widen. “Are proposals different when it’s between, um, gay people?” His face turns red as he asks that.

“I … don’t know,” Johnny admits lamely. Honestly, he’s looked up a bunch of proposal videos and stories online. There were different ways of proposing, apparently. Some gay couples do it the traditional way, while others both get rings.

Johnny _does_ imagine himself going down on one knee with a ring in hand. So maybe he’ll do that. He just hopes that Ten wants that, too.

“Man, I can’t wait to see their reactions! I won’t be surprised if the internet has a running bet on when you guys are gonna get married.”

“God, I sure hope not,” Johnny groans. But the thought of telling his friends gives him a rush of excitement. If Mark’s reaction is any indication, he’s very sure that his friends will be ecstatic with the news.

Just as Ten is on his flight to Tokyo for NHK Trophy, he calls Yuta, Taeyong, and Jaehyun. (Hansol’s unavailable as he’s on military duty.) It’s evening in Vancouver and mid-morning in Seoul and Tokyo, making it the ideal time to chat with friends without any of them looking like they’re about to fall asleep.

He cuts to the chase, and the screams were so loud that Johnny could have sworn his mother opened his bedroom door to check up on him.

“This is literally a long time coming,” Taeyong says, his hands covering his mouth. “I’m happy for you guys, really.”

“Calm down, I haven’t even proposed, and Ten hasn’t said yes.” Still, Johnny grins back.

“Please, we’re pretty sure he’ll say yes anyway,” Yuta says with a wave of his hand.

“So, how are you going to tell him? And when?” Jaehyun asks.

Johnny gulps. “Maybe in the off-season?” he says. “We’re still both busy, and there’s the ice show in Thailand, so I guess maybe sometime after that.”

“How about after the show?” Jaehyun asks. “Ask him out after our traditional post-ice show dinner or something.”

“Or maybe ask him in private?” Taeyong suggests. “I know you guys don’t really like grand gestures.”

Taeyong is right about that. Johnny and Ten were never much for grand gestures. It’s the small surprises, the encouraging touches, the mundane things. Johnny would make the occasional grand gesture, and Ten would too, but even that isn’t grand in couple standards. Still, Johnny appreciates that they don’t have to try hard to make their relationship work.

“I have a brilliant idea,” Yuta speaks up.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Shoot.”

“You should go somewhere in Thailand, just you and Ten,” his friend says. “Maybe get to know his home. Then just pop the question when you feel like it’s the right time.”

That actually sounds like a good idea. That would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Ten in his hometown. That, and he’s pretty sure Ten would feel more comfortable being in Thailand.

They haven’t actually booked the flights yet, but he knows Coach Lee expects them to be back the Monday after the show. Still, he wonders if he could ask if he could head back a week later. He trusts Mark to be able to train on his own, anyway. Besides, he’s in good hands at VSC.

“You know what?” he says, finally. “I’ll do it.”

“Man, I can’t wait for pictures!” Taeyong says with a grin.

“I knew you’d like the idea,” Yuta says. “It’s foolproof, I tell you!”

“If I wasn’t planning on marrying Ten, I would want to kiss you right now.”

“You are very lucky that my boyfriend—who has just recently been promoted to private first class in the South Korean army—is not online to hear your bullshit, Johnny Seo.”

**2020**

If Ten was being honest with himself, the entire weekend in Hua Hin was bliss, and he didn’t want the weekend to end.

Despite his tendencies to just “wing it,” he actually ended up making an itinerary for their trip, without Johnny knowing. After all, his boyfriend had extended his stay in the country for him to get to know Ten’s home, and Ten is going to make sure Johnny sees everything special to him.

Hua Hin is all about mountains and beaches, and sadly, Ten isn’t really the most adventurous type. Still, he manages to squeeze in a tour of the nearby area and dinner at Cicada Night Market. Then, he adds a hiking trail to the itinerary, good for the morning the next day, then lunch in a nearby village. Then, they can buy souvenirs on Sunday before heading back to Bangkok.

Ten doesn’t want to think about another week of separation when Johnny flies back to Vancouver. He’s going to make sure that he and his boyfriend end this week on a high note.

What he loves the most about Hua Hin is that the city proper feels like home, yet the beaches make a refreshing sight. He loves that Johnny became enamored as they drive through the roads leading to the village. The older one already has his camera out, snapping away as Ten drives.

“Your mom’s right,” Johnny remarks. By that time, they had gone down the car, prepping themselves for their morning hike. “This place is a great escape from the bustle of the city.”

Ten beams. “The view at the top is amazing,” he says. He glances at the space where he parked and noticed that other cars are already parked not too far from his. “And it looks like other people think so, too.”

“Aww, I was thinking we could have the trail all to ourselves.” Johnny looks genuinely disappointed, and the way he pouts is so cute.

He laughs, wrapping his arms around Johnny. “Don’t be so bummed about it. Trust me, I’m just really happy you’re here.”

His boyfriend chuckles, returning the hug before they start their hike.

It took them an hour before they reached the top of the trail, with breaks in between. Ten relishes Johnny’s gasp as the older one takes in the view of the city from where they’re standing. And even if Ten had seen this view quite a few times already, it never fails to take his breath away.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ten says.

“Yeah, it is.” Johnny reaches for his hand, squeezing it tight. His boyfriend’s hand is clammy, probably a result from the hike. He chuckles then pulls away, grabbing his camera. “Come on, it’s photo time.”

Johnny’s disappointment in sharing the top of the trail with other tourists soon disappears, as soon as he asks a couple to take his and Ten’s photo. They end up walking down with the said couple, chatting amicably. It turns out that the couple is on their honeymoon, having just tied the knot a month ago.

“How about you two?” the wife asks.

“Oh.” Ten giggles, sharing a glance with Johnny. “Definitely dating. For two years and counting.”

Johnny beams, wrapping his arms around Ten’s shoulders. “But we’ve known each other since we were kids,” he adds.

“That’s so sweet! You’ve been practically together for a lifetime already.”

“Have you thought about marriage already?” the husband asks without even batting an eyelash.

Ten feels his face turn red, and he knows it’s not because of the heat. They _have_ talked about it a few times during the course of their relationship, but it hadn’t resulted in anyone proposing yet. Which is fine, really, because Johnny had just finished his coaching certificate, and Ten’s career is just about to slow down a bit after the ice show.

“Sweetheart, that’s _too_ personal!” the wife says, lightly shoving her husband. “Sorry about him.”

Johnny shakes his head, though his cheeks are as red as Ten’s right now. They spend the rest of the walk listening to the couple share more about themselves while they make comments every now and then.

The couple is the first to leave when they reach the parking lot, thanking them for the company before driving away. Ten could only sigh in relief upon unlocking his car doors and turning on his AC. As much as he enjoyed the hike earlier, the heat had become unbearable after a while.

“So, lunch?” he says as he starts the engine. “There’s this really good restaurant in the village we’re going to. Air-conditioned, too, so we can relax there for a bit before we can take a stroll.”

Johnny doesn’t reply. When Ten looks, the older one’s gaze is outside the car window, although there isn’t anything worth looking at.

“Babe?” he says, now concerned.

The older one jumps in his seat, then looks at Ten, dazed. “Huh?”

Ten frowns. “You okay?” he asks. “You spaced out for a bit.”

“Oh … right. I’m fine. I suddenly got tired.”

He’s known his boyfriend long enough to tell if Johnny is keeping something from him. But he also knows the older one will tell him what’s on his mind eventually. Johnny always does so, anyway.

“I’m fine, really,” Johnny repeats, as if to reassure. “Nothing that a bit of rest and food won’t fix.”

Ten sighs. “Okay. Let’s get you fed, then.”

He forgets about Johnny spacing out for the rest of the day. Sure enough, the older one is back in his usual mood after changing into a fresh set of clothes, having lunch in one of Ten’s favorite restaurants, and having a nap in the park. Then they resumed their exploration according to Ten’s itinerary, trying street food and visiting museums and buying souvenirs.

The sun is starting to set when they stroll along the beach, hand in hand. Music is already blasting from a stage far-off, while he could see a crowd forming, most of them swaying to the beat. “It’s the summer music festival,” Ten explains. “Usually some indie bands in the country come to play.”

“Sounds fun.” Johnny grins, already dragging Ten to the crowd before the younger one could even reply.

Ten’s not familiar with the country’s indie music scene, but he does appreciate the performances. And Johnny may not understand a lot of Thai (only a few phrases Ten had taught him), Ten had caught the older one jamming along, swaying to the beat of the music. He finds his boyfriend’s energy infectious, and soon he’s also singing and dancing along to whatever’s being performed onstage. And with a bit of alcohol thrown in, Ten had definitely started to loosen up.

Soon, the music starts getting slower, and so do the moves of the other audience members. Some couples start clinging to each other, swaying slowly and looking at each other as if they were the only people in the beach.

Johnny holds out a hand at him and makes a bow that makes Ten giggle. “May I have this dance?” he asks.

“You’re embarrassing,” Ten remarks, but he takes Johnny’s hand anyway. He yelps when the older one pulls his body flush against his, Johnny’s hands on his waist. “Don’t step on my feet, Johnny.”

The taller one scoffs. “I’m not the one who’s tipsy,” he points out. He lets go to grab Ten’s arms, settling them around his neck. “And you should be the responsible one, remember? You’re the designated driver.”

“And you can’t drink too much either. You are too big for me to carry.”

Johnny laughs. “Fair enough. We’ll sober up in a convenience store before we head home.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They dance in silence, movements slow against the piano and jazz floating from the stage. Ten feels content to just gaze at Johnny’s eyes, the older one’s expression soft that it sends butterflies fluttering in the younger one’s stomach.

Most of his teenage life, that gaze is the subject of his dreams. He can’t remember when he realized he wanted Johnny to look at him that way, but he’s pretty sure it was in between practices at VSC and during moments sneaking out of the hotel for some kind of support before a competition.

Now that this gaze is always for him … it feels overwhelming, that Ten is free falling into space.

“What’s on your mind, love?”

Ten blinks, his face immediately warming up. They usually call each other “babe” as terms of endearment, but Johnny would sometimes use “love” whenever he’s in his moments. Like he thinks so highly of Ten, even if Ten thinks he doesn’t deserve it.

He shakes his head. “Nothing important,” he replies. “Just trying to remember when I first fell in love with this dork in front of me.”

Johnny beams at those words. “Funny, I was thinking about the same thing.”

“In a convenience store?” Ten raises an eyebrow and laughs just as his boyfriend sputters.

“Love has its weirdest timings, okay?” the taller one says defensively. “We’re together, and that’s what matters, right?”

Ten laughs again, gently tugging Johnny down, pressing their foreheads together. “You know, I honestly thought you didn’t feel that way.” He doesn’t know why he dares say it, the thoughts he buried from long before, because it didn’t really matter, now that they’re a couple. “Because you were so … unreachable. You were always on top of the podium, and I was always at the bottom.”

“That’s not true.”

“I know. I was young and you were really successful, so cut me some slack.” Ten pouts, and it’s Johnny’s turn to laugh, leaning forward to kiss the pout away.

The older one sighs, pulling Ten close so that they’re now embracing more than dancing. “I’ve always seen you as someone on equal footing, Ten,” he whispers. “We may have competed against each other, but you are always my best friend first. Don’t forget that. Even now, when we’re more than that.”

It’s probably the alcohol that’s making him more emotional, and he couldn’t help but chuckle and sob at the same time. But Johnny, his usual sweet self, doesn’t laugh, merely pulls him closer as they continue their slow dance on the beach.

**2019**

If there was one thing Ten is the proudest of in his and Johnny’s relationship, it’s that they never get into heated arguments.

Yes, like every other couple, they argue over a lot of things—whose turn it is to do the groceries, where they’re supposed to go after a competition, why Ten can’t take some things seriously, when Johnny is just so hard on Mark after a rough skate—but they always try to resolve it as soon as possible, and without yelling involved. Johnny has grown to be calm and collected during his arguments, and Ten tries not to be so defensive.

But when Johnny gets angry when Ten is at fault, it was scary. During those rare times, Ten had wanted to bury himself on the face of the earth and never come back.

It’s the same this time, being awash with fear and shame as he follows Johnny out of the hospital in Saitama. Yuta and Coach Lee are leading the way, the two occasionally throwing concerned glances their way.

Ten tries to smile, though he thinks it came off as more of a grimace. Johnny, though, doesn’t smile back.

He tries to reach for his boyfriend’s hand when they sit beside each other in the taxi, but Johnny doesn’t even turn his palm up to link their fingers together, barely looks at him as the taxi engine starts.

Ten gives up eventually, holding back his tears and bracing himself for the long ride.

The walk up to their hotel rooms was silent as well, Yuta giving up trying to make small talk. Ten wonders what would happen. Whenever Johnny is mad at him, the older one would usually take the couch or go back to his house. He would probably return to his house, but Ten is holding out hope that they could at least talk things through …

His question gets answered when they stop in front of their room just as Coach Lee bids them goodbye. “You’re not going inside?” he asks as he taps the keycard on the door.

Johnny looks at Ten impassively, and he shakes his head, walking away without even saying good night.

At least Yuta had the decency to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay before disappearing in his hotel room.

His room feels eerily cold when he finally heads inside. Ten doesn’t bother unpacking or even freshening up in the bathroom, opting to dive face first on the bed, letting the tears finally fall. His head throbs painfully, and maybe the impact of his head on the boards during the free skate warmup was finally catching up to him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have skated after the incident. Maybe he should have listened to the medics on the field, to Coach Lee, to Johnny. Then he wouldn’t have to fall on most jumps—and his step sequence—and to screw up in front of an amazing audience. He wouldn’t have to go back to Thailand with nothing to show but a 17th-place finish at the World Championships.

God, he’s such a failure.

He doesn’t know how long he has been wallowing in his misery, but his thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rings. Ten doesn’t bother checking the peephole, merely opening the door to find …

“Johnny?”

His boyfriend no longer looks angry, eyes wide and more worried, at least, that’s what Ten wants to believe. “Can I come in?” he asks, his voice small.

Ten nods, moving aside so that Johnny can come in. “Can’t sleep?” he asks, then mentally hits himself when he hears his voice break.

Johnny is facing him as he closes the door. Before Ten could even speak, the older one’s arms are suddenly around him. Johnny’s voice is shaky as he speaks, “You idiot, I was so scared.”

And that did it for Ten, letting tears stream down his face, entire body racking in sobs as Johnny holds him close.

They stay like that for a while, and Ten might have whined when Johnny pulls away after what feels like hours. The older one chuckles for the first time that day, stroking Ten’s hair. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Terrible,” Ten mumbles. “More of guilt and shame than of my head hurting.”

Johnny heaves a sigh of relief, but that does not erase the concern in his expression. “Coach Lee told you to withdraw,” he says. “Why didn’t you?”

Ten tries to remember why, and he remembers the proposal for the ice show he’s planning for next year. Obviously, he’s the one who has to headline the show, and if he couldn’t be visible in the world stage, how was he supposed to bring in investors and audiences?

“I had to, Johnny,” he replies, letting his hands fall to the sides. “It’s for the show. It’s for people to see that someone from Thailand is still skating, and if I don’t—“

“I get that. God, Ten, do you think I don’t see you working your ass off for your fed or for the kids at your rink, or for your country, for that matter?” Johnny winces at how he had raised his voice, and he puts his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself down before continuing. “But I can’t stand seeing you skating there with a possible injury, especially a possible concussion.”

Ten feels his eyes sting once more.

Johnny’s gaze softens, reaching for Ten’s hands. “Look, I know you are an adult, though you can act like a baby sometimes—“

“Are you lecturing me or making fun of me?” Ten interrupts, narrowing his eyes.

Johnny laughs at that, and Ten feels a little better about this talk. “—and I know I should be respecting the decisions you are making with regards to your body. But please don’t sacrifice your health for this. It could cost you later on.”

Ten knows that Johnny is coming from something when he says those words. The older one had been so determined to reach his goal back then that he didn’t pay much attention to a worsening injury. It had cost Johnny in the end, forcing him to end his career just as he had made it to the Olympic team in Sochi.

Johnny had always asked him to prioritize his health, even if it meant taking a bit of a break. But Ten, determined to do something more for the sport in his country, took that advice for granted. But if he neglected his health, how could he continue?

“I _am_ sorry for giving you the cold shoulder,” Johnny speaks up after a while, pulling Ten close again. “I must have scared you.”

Ten clings to Johnny as if his life depended on it. “I thought you were gonna break up with me,” he admits.

“I love you too much to do that.” The older one chuckles, his brushing against Ten’s forehead. “Sorry to say, Chittaphon, but you’re stuck with me forever.”

 _Forever_. It’s such a big word. They may have been spending forever already, with how long he and Johnny have been best friends, but he doesn’t know if it stands in their relationship this time.

But he’d like to believe that they’ll make it, even if they both screw up sometimes.

It’s them, after all.

**2020**

He’s a little tipsy, but fortunately not drunk enough for him to not be able to walk straight. Johnny is all smiles, clingier than usual, caressing Ten by the nape of the neck and stealing kisses whenever possible. He’s pretty sure his boyfriend didn’t drink anything beyond his tipsy limit for him to get this overly affectionate. But maybe it’s their talk during the slow dance. And Ten really isn’t complaining.

Still, just to be sure. “Mind if we do a little pit stop before we head back?” he asks. From a good distance, he spots a gasoline station with a 108 Shop nearby. “I could use a non-alcoholic drink.”

He could have sworn Johnny had taken a sharp breath, but he wasn’t so sure as a sports car had sped past them, the driver honking loudly. “Okay.”

Ten sways his and Johnny’s hand as they walk inside. Being inside convenience stores never fails to put a smile on his face, no matter what store it is and no matter where he is in the world. He may judge Johnny when the older one said he fell in love with him inside a GS25 in Seoul, but since then, heading to convenience stores at midnight after an ice show had become their thing.

Today’s not exactly after an ice show, but the thought still stands.

“You should try this one,” Ten says, opening one of the cooler cabinets and pulling out a couple of Est bottles. “It’s our Coke here.” He looks around the aisles. “Do you wanna get anything else?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Johnny says in a strangely quiet voice. Maybe his energy is finally wearing off.

“There are seats at the back.” Ten points vaguely to the direction of the chairs.

He starts getting worried when he spots Johnny hunched over at the seats, wringing his hands. Some nauseating feeling forms in the pit of his stomach as he approaches his boyfriend. “Hey,” he says softly, placing the bottles on the table and taking Johnny’s hands in his. They’re clammy. “You don’t look so well.”

Johnny lets out a strangled chuckle. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “Just …” He trails off.

“Just what?” Ten asks.

His boyfriend doesn’t elaborate. Instead, he reaches for one Est bottle and takes a sip. “This is really good,” he comments.

“I told you.” Ten smiles. Johnny’s behavior is still bothering him, but knowing his boyfriend, he’ll know the reason soon.

They spend the rest of their stay in the convenience store in silence, one hand on their Est bottles and their other hand intertwined with each other underneath the table. Johnny’s hands are still clammy, which worries him, but he keeps his calm and decides to bring up something that might ease his boyfriend’s mind.

“I still can’t believe you fell in love with me in a convenience store.”

Johnny throws his head back in laughter. “You’re never gonna live that down, are you?”

Ten laughs along. “It’s because it’s _weird_ ,” he points out. “Was I so attractive at that time, after being exhausted from an ice show and being tipsy from a couple of rounds of alcohol? Not to mention I was teary-eyed when Hansol announced his retirement.”

“I know it’s weird.” Johnny squeezes his hand. “But it just clicked so naturally, you know? Just like everything we do together.”

It’s true. Ten’s favorite moments with Johnny are the most ordinary ones—of cuddling in bed, of cooking together, of seeking comfort after a long day or after a tough competition. Maybe it’s the fact that they knew each other almost all their lives that they don’t need to make grand gestures to prove they love each other.

They’re so mundane that sometimes Ten thinks it could end eventually.

“I’m just glad that you never get bored of this,” he says, squeezing Johnny’s hand as if clinging on for dear life. “Of _me_.”

“Hey, never.”

Johnny leans in, and Ten meets him halfway. The kiss was short-lived, but Ten sighs as he tastes the hint of raisin and vanilla from the Est they drunk.

“I love you with all my heart, Ten.” Johnny shifts so that he’s facing Ten, and he takes both of the younger one’s hands. “I can’t imagine not being with you, and I don’t want to imagine growing old with anyone else but you.”

And it all clicks from here as to why Johnny’s been acting strange, spacing out that morning and looking nervous a couple of minutes ago …

He’s not prepared for it, though, when Johnny slides down from his chair to get down on one knee, never letting go of Ten’s hands.

“Ten,” Johnny continues, his eyes glassy. “I’ve known you for as long as I can remember. You have always been there for me, for good and bad, and I hope I’ve been there for you, too.”

Ten wants to say yes, wants to enumerate the many special moments Johnny has been his pillar, but he’s crying. He can’t believe this is happening, and the last place he expected this to happen is in a _108 Shop_ of all places. But this is Johnny, laying out his heart for him, and this is what he had been waiting for all his life. So he just nods.

“My love grows for you more each year. And I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. You’re my best friend, my training partner, and my rock.” He takes one deep, shaky breath, his hand slipping into his pocket, fumbling for something.

When Johnny pulls out his hand, he’s holding a small ring.

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you be my forever partner? Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Ten has a hand over his mouth as he cries, his other hand still in Johnny’s grasp. “Yes, Johnny Seo, I will marry you.”

The next thing he knows is that they’re both up to their feet. Johnny exhales as his arms wrap around Ten’s in an embrace. Ten is still sobbing—and laughing—as he pulls Johnny by the back of his neck for a kiss.

Johnny pulls away, lips pressing against Ten’s forehead before reaching for the younger one’s right hand. He slips the ring in the fourth finger, and Ten gasps as it fits perfectly.

“I don’t know if you wanted a ring for me as well, so I didn’t get one,” the older one admits, smiling sheepishly. “But you’re welcome to propose to me anytime you want.”

“It’s okay.” Ten sniffs, gazing at the ring. Seeing the ring in his finger would take some getting used to, but he’s on cloud nine. He then remembers something. “There was that stall by the beach that sells rings. We should get you one.”

Johnny practically beams. “That was quick.”

“Excuse me,” Ten chuckles, gripping Johnny’s arm tightly. “After you popped the question? You’re not getting away from me anymore, Johnny Seo.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to.” Johnny kisses the tip of Ten’s nose. “I love you too much.”

Ten doesn’t think it’s possible to die from bliss, but now he thinks he’s getting there. “I love you, too,” he says. “Now we better get that ring before the stalls close.”

“Yes, _fiancé_.”

Ten almost trips as he hears those words, but his heart soars.

**2019**

When Ten gets the chance, he dreams of life after skating. He knows it’s just a matter of time before he gives up competing for good. After the Olympics in Beijing, he couldn’t see himself competing for another cycle.

He already had a plan, at least when he thought his career was about to end three years ago. He wants to take up dance at a good university and become a full-time choreographer. As the years went by, though, now he wants to promote figure skating in Thailand more actively.

But after the Olympics in Pyeongchang, things became more complicated. Promoting figure skating in Thailand would require him to go back home, maybe for good. Which he didn’t really mind back then because he missed home.

This was a solid plan, at least until he and Johnny became a couple.

Johnny always had his back whenever he would go home, telling him that Thailand figure skating needs him. They were used to communicating from different parts of the world, but Ten realizes that the long distance is more torturous now that they’re dating.

Now that Ten sees Johnny in his future, too.

The realization came slowly but surely, just like his realization years ago that he loves Johnny as more than a friend. And just like everything in their relationship, it came in the most unexpected situation.

“I’m gonna die.”

“No, you’re not.” Ten sighs. He’s leaning against the bathroom door while Johnny is hunched over the toilet, retching. It pains him to see his boyfriend like this, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

It must have been from something he had eaten when they had dinner after last night’s free skate at Four Continents. Whatever the cause, it was food poisoning, and the doctor advised him to stay in the hotel to get some rest and to get hydrated.

Which was a bummer, because they were supposed to do their traditional Team VSC post-competition outing. Granted, they’ve explored all that there was to explore in Seoul, but it was the company that mattered. Especially since they might be able to see Hansol, who they haven’t seen since he retired.

Ten wanted to go out with his friends, but he was also worried about Johnny. So he chose to stay behind and asked Yuta to send Hansol his regards. They’ll see each other in the ice show, anyway.

Johnny groans, finally moving away from the toilet. “You should have gone along with them,” he says, entire body shaking as he practically crawls to reach for the tissue paper at the dispenser.

“It’s fine, Johnny.” And Ten means it. He takes the bottle of Gatorade next to him and hands it to Johnny. “If I went, no one is going to take care of you. And to think you turn into more of a baby when you’re sick.”

“Stop insulting me when I’m sick,” Johnny scoffs, taking a sip.

Ten smiles at that. “I’m not insulting you. I’m telling the truth.”

The older one rolls his eyes, chugging the rest of the Gatorade before tossing the bottle in the trash bin. He sighs again and shifts so that he and Ten are sitting next to each other. “I’m exhausted.”

“Then get some rest.” He stands up and holds out his hand. “Come on, I’ll nap with you.”

Johnny takes his hand and pulls himself up, but instead of letting Ten open the bathroom door, he takes a step forward and wraps his arms around the younger one.

Ten almost falls back, but manages to regain his balance. “Getting clingy, are we?” he chuckles, humming in approval as Johnny buries his face on the crook of Ten’s neck. He loves this clingy side of Johnny a lot, and he makes the most out of it, even if the taller one is sick at the moment.

“Can we just stay like this for a bit?” Johnny mumbles on Ten’s neck.

“Of course.” Ten wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist. “Just don’t puke on me.”

Johnny snorts. “Don’t ruin the moment, babe.”

They stay like that until Ten feels Johnny’s weight grow heavier on his grasp. He whines in protest, and Johnny laughs, pulling away and dragging Ten back to the bedroom.

They spend the whole day lying in bed. Johnny eventually falls asleep, soft snores filling the silence of the room. Ten makes the most of the silence to gaze at his boyfriend, looking soft and vulnerable as he sleeps.

It’s not exactly a rare sight, at least to him. But people’s impressions of Johnny Seo range from being tall and intimidating to being one of the most easygoing people around. The older one, though, rarely shows his weak side to others outside family, even with their training mates. He always wanted to be strong in front of everyone.

Ten is fortunate to see this side of Johnny. When Johnny cried over sick pets, whenever he felt the pressure of doing well in a competition, when he ended his career years too early. Ten was always there, lending a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on.

He wants to always be there for Johnny.

It was in that moment, in the silence of the room, that he has that realization.

He still hasn’t figured out his career after the Olympics in Beijing. But one thing is for sure is that he wants Johnny to be part of his future.

His thoughts were interrupted when he feels Johnny shift beside him. Johnny’s eyes are half-lidded, and his hand is reaching for Ten. “Babe?” he says, voice rough.

“What is it?” Ten asks, shifting closer until their faces are inches apart.

The older one shakes his head, closing his eyes once more. “Nothing,” he mumbles, before he slips into slumber once more.

Ten chuckles fondly at that, his heart suddenly full. He presses a kiss on Johnny’s forehead before wrapping his arms around the older one and closing his eyes, letting sleep take over as well.

**2020**

When Ten opens his eyes, it’s already morning. Sunlight is streaming out of the large windows of the bedroom. And from the brightness of the light, he could tell that it’s already late morning.

Johnny groans from behind him, his grip around Ten’s waist tightening. A chuckle escapes from his mouth, beaming as he remembers what happened last night.

_They’re engaged._

Ten feels giddy just repeating those words in his head. There’s still a lot to talk about after this—the date, the place, the whole she-bang—and just thinking about those makes him a little anxious. But he knows all those will be worth it when he and Johnny finally make their vows.

He then looks down at their hands, fingers intertwined even during sleep. They both have engagement rings now. They managed to make it to one of the stalls in the beach, and just their luck, there just happened to be a ring that matches the design of Ten’s ring. And it managed to fit Johnny’s ring finger.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears his stomach growl. Sighing, he pries himself away from Johnny, the older one still sleeping soundly. Ten chuckles, leaning forward to brush his lips against his _fiancé_ ’s ( _fiancé_!) forehead before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs.

Ten settles for something easy to cook—pancakes—and when he’s done cooking, he settles for looking out at the large windows near the kitchen. The small gem on the ring glistens against the sunlight, and he sighs in amazement.

Soon, he hears footsteps coming from upstairs. When he turns around, he sees Johnny yawning and stretching. Ten practically beams at the sight. He’s used to seeing this ever since they started living together, but now he realizes that they would wake up to seeing each other like this for the rest of their lives.

Yeah, that might be a mundane thought, but Ten can’t really wait for them to grow old and do both boring and adventurous things together.

Johnny lowers his arms, and his gaze softens. “Hey,” he greets with a smile.

“Hi,” Ten replies sort-of stupidly, his cheeks already hurting.

They both move forward and meet each other halfway in a kiss. Ten goes on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, and the older one brings his hands to Ten’s face, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, they pull away, although Johnny wraps his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him to an embrace. “I can’t believe this is real,” he whispers, sending shivers down Ten’s spine. “It’s real, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Ten takes Johnny’s right hand and kisses the engagement ring. “Very much real.”

Johnny beams, dimples showing and all. “Okay, good.”

“I can’t believe we got engaged in a _convenience store_ , though.” Ten snorts. He’s still reeling from the whole engagement, but now he’s laughing at where it happened. Not so much with the how, because that part was wonderful.

“Sorry.” Johnny pouts at him. “I was supposed to pop the question in another place, but …”

“Hmm, I forgive you.” Ten places his hands on Johnny’s arms, pulling him close. He goes on his tiptoes and presses a light kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “As long as we’re not getting married in one.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Johnny tilts his head and smirks. “I was starting to consider it. We could save a lot in catering for the wedding.”

“Jerk!” Ten laughs, shoving Johnny lightly.

The older one merely laughs, tucking his chin on Ten’s shoulder. “You know,” he says, pressing light kisses on the exposed skin, “we should probably make an announcement already.”

“Yeah,” Ten sighs, reluctantly letting go of Johnny to grab his phone on the kitchen counter. “I should probably call my mom, too.” He looks up from his phone to look at his fiancé. “She knows, doesn’t she?”

Johnny grins, his phone already out as well. “I had to ask permission from your parents first, you know?” His thumbs tap on the phone screen before he reaches for Ten’s hand. “Anyway, how do you wanna do this?”

“A selfie, of course!” He giggles as Johnny rolls his eyes, struggling to take a shot with his left hand while holding out his right hand with the other. But he does, anyway, and he doesn’t stop with that, taking more selfies of them kissing while showing their engagement rings.

They spend a couple of minutes in silence, posting the photos on their social media accounts. Johnny is the first to put down his phone, wrapping his arms around Ten once more. “You know,” he says, “I remember that promise we made when we were kids.”

Ten blinks, remembering. “When we were watching the Torino Olympics?” he clarifies.

The older one nods. “We’d always be together no matter what.” He lifts Ten’s hand and kisses the top of the ring. “Looks like we’re stuck together, forever.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

It’s hard to believe that he had pined for Johnny Seo since they were teenagers and best friends. And now, he’s engaged to his best friend and the love of his life. He can’t wait for the day they officially spend the rest of their lives together.

“I love you,” he says softly but clear enough for Johnny to hear. He’ll never get tired of saying it, and he’ll say it even if it’s a thousand times over.

And his breath hitches when Johnny smiles and says “I love you, too,” before leaning in to close the distance between them once more.

They kiss and kiss, ignoring their phones frantically buzzing on the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet) or [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/loveseosweet). Please do ask me questions about anything—my writing, the _tsoc_ world, etc. Thank you! <3


End file.
